Brothers of Sin
by DearFalling
Summary: /I couldn't move. I couldn't breath, I couldn't talk…and I wouldn't. He was lying. The Colonel was simply lying./ WARNING: Possible yaoi, Elricest. Don't like, don't read. Or you can review, that'd be amusing. Discontinued until further notice, I apologize.
1. Waking Up

**Hey, there! Well, with chapter 3 of Far From Home up, i decided to put this up and see how many people like it ^J^**

**Well, yeah, so, enjoy!**

**It is MANGA/BROTHERHOOD based.**

**Not the same ending of course. 'Cuz, well, I don't want to copy the ending…at least not in this story.**

**WARNINGS: Murder, Character death(most likely), Angst, Pain, and Elricest=EdXAl=Yaoi=Boy-on-Boy, but NO LEMON.**

**Pairings: EdXAl, Royai, maybe some EdWin(though most likely one-sided)**

**P.S.-Al might be a pit OOC, but, yeah, i suck at grieving people most of the time, especially with complex people like Al and Ed...**

_**Chapter 1~Waking Up**_

When I first opened my eyes, all I could see was blinding light. It was…strange. Because of the armor, I was used to staring out of the lifeless metal, shadows always falling slightly over my vision. Though, I never truly had 'eyes' in the armor. Now, the light was all to clear.

_Why?_

All I could do was squint against the unwanted brightness and attempt to bring my arms up over my face. When I tried, however, something pulled them back, only allowing me to lift them a bit off of the…bed. Even when I tried moving my legs it wouldn't work, and I couldn't hear the usual _creek_ and _click_ the armor would emit. Absently, I noted a mask on my face.

_Funny_, I thought,_ why am I wearing a mask?_ I tried to sit up, but that definitely wasn't working, so I settled for being propped up against my pillow. _Pillow? Where am I again?_ I attempted to focus my sight, willing myself to make out the room I sat in. I noted a small table and a lot of machines, including a heart rate monitor. _Oh, that explains it. Brother must be in the hospital again._ I frowned at that. _Great, he hurt himself again. But, then, why would _**I **_be hooked up to these machines?_ I sat, trying to sort out my confusion, when my realization hit me.

_I have my body back. _

I looked down at myself, almost scared of what I saw. _I have skin and bones!_ I quickly began to poke my ribs, making sure that I wasn't just seeing things. I continued to stare in awe as my skin moved under my fingers, contently ignoring the fact that I was skinny enough to be a corpse. Then, the door opened, letting in a burst of white light

"Alphonse." I heard a lady shout, and I flung my head up to see where the noise had come from. "You're lucky I didn't have to make you wake up!" I turned my head to the side, trying to focus in on the blurry silhouettes that rushed towards me. I had only made out the outline of black hair and a long white dress before the lady had her arms wrapped around me.

"Who are you?" I asked. Or at least, I thought that was what I said. But all I heard was a jumbled whisper that could only barely be translated to _'wah-uwu'_. Actually, it probably sounded even worse than that.

"Alphonse, why the hell did it take you so long to get up? I should think you wouldn't let us worry so much." The lady said; her voice hard and demanding. She held me looser than before, and I had finally been able to fully make out who she was.

"Teacher!" I attempted to shout. But once again, I couldn't even understand my own voice. Teacher loosened her grip and looked up to see my face. Her eyes were unexpectedly soft, and her lips curved up into a slight smile.

"Thank god I didn't have to loose you too." She whispered. I could only stare at my teacher, a look of plain shock etched across my face. I hadn't even recovered from that shock when the door flew open, revealing a tall man in military attire.

"Happy to see you awake, Alphonse." A man with dark raven hair said calmly. He had his hands in his pockets, and he leaned back slightly in a relaxed way.

"Mustang!" I shouted. But of course, my voice didn't sound even remotely close to what I wanted it to. Teacher dropped her arms and turned to face the Colonel, face twisted in an obviously hateful expression.

"The boy just woke up, so why the hell are you here!" she shouted in her very harsh, demanding way. Mustang still stood in the doorway, hangs held up in mock surrender.

"I'm just doing my job. You know, being a commanding officer and all." Teacher still fumed silently, turning to me and whispering under her breath, "Damn lap dog." While Teacher stood, brushing her self off and glancing at the hospital's machines, I turned my attention to the Colonel.

He still stood in the doorway, hands retreating back into his pockets. His expression, usually smug and smirking, had turned oddly dark. His eyes struggled to hide something, but I recognized it as worry. And…something else…that reminded me of someone. Unfortunately, I couldn't think of that particular person.

While I was staring, Roy noticed my eyes on him, and he began stepping towards my bedside. Though, he was coming awfully close to the side table…

"Well, Alphonse," he said, "I'm glad that you've woken up. Mrs. Curtis, would you please—GAH!" I almost jumped from the pillow at the Colonel's sudden cry, watching as his knee slammed into the side table I'd mentioned.

"Colonel!" I tried to shout. He really couldn't understand what I had said, but he could at least hear my worried tone.

"Don't worry. I'm just not used to my impaired vision." He started, "I won't complain, though. This is the best…Fullmetal could do." I wasn't so sure if I could stop worrying just yet.

I was watching the Colonel straighten himself up when the rest of his words finally sank in. _That's right!_ _Brother! Why isn't he here? I thought he would be right here, boasting to the Colonel about getting my body back and smiling with me!_ Mustang was watching me now, his face tense and his eyes beginning to reveal that hidden worry.

"Al, are you feeling alright?" Teacher asked me calmly. I looked up to her eyes, hoping that even if she couldn't understand my words she would be able to figure it out if she saw my expression. With that hope, I whispered out the one word that was swirling inside my head.

"Brother?"


	2. Invincible

**Hey~ I couldn't wait to update this, even though I just up uploaded the first chapter yesterday ^J^**

**And thanks to everyone who read and favorited this story so far! It makes me so happy~**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. And I don't think you'd wnat me to...trust me.**

**_Chapter 2~Invincible_**

I couldn't move.

I couldn't breath, I couldn't talk…and I wouldn't. He was lying. The Colonel was simply lying. Any minute now, that depressing look on his face will shatter and remake itself to be a wide smirk. He'll say something like, "Fooled you." Or, "You _actually_ **_believed _**that?" It just couldn't be true. It couldn't, not now or any other time. Brother was invincible! It's not true. Not true…

_I was honestly surprised. So far, everything I tried to say had turned into a jumbled mess of sounds and whines. But, when I stared up at Teacher and attempted to ask, "Brother?" the word slipped out from my lips as clear as day. No mumbling, no whines. It was the one word that I could still manage to speak when I couldn't say anything else._

_"Mrs. Curtis, please. I have to speak with Alphonse." Mustang turned to Teacher, staring hard at her with emotionless eyes. Slowly, Teacher relaxed, her anger fading into an eerie calmness that could numb the bones. She nodded, turning on her heel to face the door. I followed the sounds of her steps as she left the room. The colonel turned back to me, briefly, before trudging over to a metal chair and dragging it behind him towards my bedside. The metal scraped loudly against the floor, but even that terrible screech was welcomed in my ears. Everything sounded wonderful and clear and **real**. Childishly, I couldn't wait to hear brother's voice._

_Mustang dropped heavily into his seat, resting his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. I could only turn my head to face him, because I couldn't quite move the rest of me. At least, not without tiring myself out. The Colonel was hesitant to pull his face from his hands, but he managed to do so. _

_"Alphonse, I need you to listen carefully," he started. I nodded slightly, watching as the Colonel's frown grew slightly. "I'm going to say this under the impression you don't remember anything, Alright? Well, anyway. You see, in the fight, the Father was unable to contain his God. As we fought him, he grew weaker and weaker until…Fullmetal stepped up to him. They fought, Ed won, and…he opened the Gate. He disappeared with Father, most likely pulled in along side him. We aren't sure what happened to them after, but the next thing we knew, you were sprawled on the ground and everyone else was fine. Well, I'm still vision impaired and your Teacher is still unhealthy, but…Well, Alphonse, the thing is…We…we believe Fullmetal…"_

_I could only watch silently as Mustang looked down at me, his expression slightly pained. I wasn't sure why he was so, well, uncomfortable. I was used to Ed being hurt badly, so what he says wouldn't hurt me so much._

_Unless…no. Did brother give up another limb!_

_"Alphonse…We believe Edward sacrificed himself to save everyone."_

_What?_

_That…can't be right. He probably just lost another…arm or something. It isn't right, brother promised he'd eat Apple Pie with me when I got my body back; he's probably just waiting in the other room. Silly Mustang, he's getting worried for nothing. But, the Colonel frowned at the disbelief written on my face, and he spoke once again._

_"I'm not lying."_

_Yes you are._

_Yes you are. _

_Yes you are, yes you are, yesyouareyesyouareYESYOUARE!_

_"Edward is dead, Alphonse. Your brother is dead. He died in the fight."_

_All I could do was stare into his blank, obsidian eyes. _

Finally, I felt the tears start. At first, it was only a single tear, sliding slowly across my cheek, landing on the rough pillow after leaving a salty trail on my face. I would have been amazed; I can cry again! But, after that first tear fell, they wouldn't stop. They just kept coming, faster and faster until they formed a steady stream. My face was hot, and my body began to tremble. I tried to reach my eyes and wipe away the tears, but I couldn't move. My arms were flimsy, and they shook too much.

My chest got tighter and tighter, and my breathing became fast and broken. In the background, Mustang was beginning to worry. He jumped from his chair and ran for the door; it was very unprofessional and very unlike his usual composed self.

Edward would have laughed.


	3. Teach Me

**Well, it's been a while, hasn't it? I have to say i'm happy to get a new chapter up, even though i'm not thrilled with this chapter. But, i've surprised myself by actually planning out most of this story. A****fter going over the plot, i have to say that Winry fans will not be happy. But SHHH, no more spoilers today! Or tonight...whichever. **

**Yeah, my update took a while, mostly because of Halloween. I was very pleased with my costume, though. I was Russia for my Halloween party, and Fem!America for trick-or-treating. Quite fun, escpecially since my friends were England, Italy, and Canada ^J^**

**And if you have no idea what i was just talking about, look up a little slice of awesomeness called Hetalia: Axis Powers! **

**P.S.-Please excuse any mistakes and/or shitty-ness in this chapter. It's, like, 2:30 AM on a school night...yeah, i'm fairly incoherent and skittish right now. **

**Anyway, on with the story in which you are actually interested in~**

**DISCLAIMAH! _I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist... :(_**

**_Chapter 3~Teach Me_**

I had cried hard; until I couldn't breathe.

Mustang had rushed to fetch a doctor, and when he came back they put me under again. I lay still on the bed, lost in the darkness of sleep and the haze of the drugs. Voices, both high and low, lingered in my ears. Lazily, I pushed them aside. I wanted to be lost in the darkness, because something was wrong with my reality. Though, I couldn't quite remember what in my sleepy haze.

A hand reached over, grasping my shoulder and shaking lightly. It was warm and soft, gentle on my raw skin.

_Al? Are you awake?_

I shook the hand away.

"Mm, go away." I froze. My voice had sounded so strange. _Why can't I speak?_

"Alphonse?" a deep voice asked. "Do you remember where you are?" My eyes shot open, quickly dispelling the sleepy fog. _Oh. That's right. I-I got my body back, but…b-brother._ I could already feel tears welling in my eyes.

"Alphonse? Are you alright?" the voice, I recognized as Mustang, asked. I turned my head slightly, staring sadly up at him with teary eyes and a quivering lip. The only hint at his surprise was the way he had to blink a few times, but it quickly went away.

"You shouldn't be crying again already. I don't want to rush out for help. Feeling like a useless idiot once is enough for this lifetime." I couldn't wipe my eyes, but I tried my best to blink away the tears. Of course, that didn't dispel the empty feeling in my chest. Mustang coughed awkwardly into his fisted hand, turning away from me slightly and choosing to mess with the flowers on my night stand. I watched him play with the bright pink petals, absently wondering who had bought the bouqet for me. I didn't have time to ask, for Mustang had already turned back to me. He stared me down, a wary and suspicously worried look crossing over his features. He sighed heavily and let his eyes slip shut before he spoke.

"Well, this might not be great news, but the doctor would like to talk with you." It took awhile, for the words to sink in. But after realizing he meant now, I slowly attempted to force myself into a sitting position. My arms shook and slipped, and my legs only flailed around a bit. Mustang reached for my shoulders, hoping to steady and aid me in this unexpectedly difficult mission. After a while my frustration got the better of me, leading me to flop loosely onto the mattress. Mustang and I both let out a simultaneous sigh.

Suddenly, a woman's voice spoke out from across the room, "We'll…have to have someone help you with that. When you're healthier, that is." I rested my head on the side, gazing over at the door to find a woman leaning against the frame. I didn't really wish to talk right now, but the way she held herself and crossed her arms firmly across her chest suggested she wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Well," she started, pushing away from the frame and marching over to my bedside, "Colonel Mustang, I request that you wait outside for the time being." She stood next to Mustang, radiating authority and cracking a wide smile. The Colonel only nodded and muttered something about 'having paperwork anyway' before leaving us alone in the room.

The doctor looked back at me, smiling and clutching her clipboard. She was pretty, with dark red hair and dark skin, but her supposedly happy smile was empty and emotionless.

"Well, you certainly are a lucky one. When you came in, you looked like corpse!"

_Funny, _I thought sourly,_ I'm pretty sure I still do._

"Anyway, you were asleep for almost a month while you were medicated, so you should be ready to go in only a few days. But, I believe you need extensive physical therapy, or at least a few monitored practice runs with your weak muscles." A shock ran through me, my mind fully registering the implications of her words. She wanted to put me into therapy; as in, she wanted some doctor or physician to teach me how to walk and talk, how to move and how to use my own body again.

_But, I'd always wanted brother to teach me!_

"Do you have any questions?" she asked, placing her hands on her wide hips and smiling at me with her empty face. I opened my mouth and leaned forward, hoping to shout out an understandable response, but all that came out was an incomprehensible garble of mismatched vowels and consonants.

"Yes, well…I'll speak with you later, Mr. Elric. Goodbye now." The doctor seemed puzzled when she left, no doubt going over my indescribable words. No one could understand me, not when i was in this state.

_Brother would understand!_

The thought slipped unbidden into my mind, causing me to flinch away and clutch at my rough hospital pillow. The cover was rough and itchy, stained and salty from my earlier crying, and it felt almost hard pressed up against my sensitive skin. I lay there for a long time, lost in still silence as I tried to push thoughts of my brother into the deepest recesses of my mind. Because of the heavy focused I placed souly on the darkness behind my closed eyelids, I hadn't noticed when I had fallen asleep.


	4. Something More

**Okay, first off, I. FUCKING. FAIL. I mean really, I haven't updated in...hell, I don't even know how long it's been! And, on top of that, I have the audacity to write such a short chapter! AGH! I hate my procr****astinating self right now...**

**Anyway, thank you to all the people who've reviewed and favorited this story! I greatly appreciate your responses, it makes me all warm and fuzzy inside. Wow, that sounded wierd...oh well. Oh, and to answer a certain question: this story is _FMA: Brotherhood_ based. Sorry, I thought I specified. **

***If there are any spelling/grammar errors, PLEASE TELL ME.***

**Enough of my rambling, on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, or Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, in any way. *grumbles***

**_Chapter 4~Something More_**

_The woman stood, trembling in front of the tall doors, surrounded by nothing but bright emptiness. _

_"Please," she begged, "I only wish to have my husband back! Please!" Her cries were met by sickening laughter, and the woman lifted her shaky gaze towards the top of the doors. There sat a man; a long, tattered red cloak loosely wrapping around his body and hanging down far enough for the woman to reach. His gold hair loosely fell across his shoulders, and his bangs shadowed his smiling face._

"Oi, why should I bring him back, ignorant fool?"_The man asked. The woman could only stare as the man lifted his face and rested his eyes on her, the golden pools filled with mockery and …she didn't know what to describe it as. _

_"Please! He is the only thing I have left!" the woman shouted desperately. The man laughed again, but it wasn't as mocking as before. She saw the man lift his face, staring blankly upward._

"What nostalgia. To hear those words again…but to be in such a different position as then_."__ The man lifted his hand to cover his face , his cloak falling back and revealing an Automail arm. The woman only watched as the man smiled wickedly, finally returning his gaze to her after only a few moments of tense silence._

"Heh, Do you honestly believe that to be reason enough to risk your life? Just to attempt bringing someone back? What's the point in trying if your not there to be with him?" _The woman only stared back in shock, her shaking body now frozen. _

_"What do you mean?" she asked, her voice wavering from fear and worry._

"You didn't think that you could just ignore Equivalent Exchange did you? Of course, either way your man won't be coming back.

_The woman was once again trembling in fear, her eyes wide in horror and her desperate thoughts clouding her mind,_ What does he mean? I have the right components for the body, what else do I need to give! My husband should've been resurrected!

"DUMBASS! You can never resurrect a soul! Something that has died no longer exists, and just visiting this damn gate won't change that! It is impossible to bring someone back from the dead! But now, you must pay the price for your ignorance!"

_Something in the woman's mind finally clicked into place, and she registered for the first time that he was actually _here_. If he was _here_ with her, then it must be for the same reason! In a fit of rage, the woman screamed out, "You're one to talk, seeing as you're here to! Didn't you attempt the taboo? What right do you have to call me a fool!" _

_The man froze, his hands clutching into fists and his entire body angrily shaking. _

"I know what I have once done, and that is the reason why I am here today. Trapped by the pain and suffering I brought upon myself and others, I am here to make sure no one else makes the same mistakes I have."_The man stopped speaking, a painful look crossing his face. He smiled down at the woman pitifully,_ like a god on his throne, _she thought._

"And I am here to make sure that if they have, they do not live to see the results."

_The woman's eyes widened even farther, if that was humanly possible, and she clutched at her sides in a desperate attempt at holding herself together._

_"Please, no!" she screamed. But it was too late; the man had closed his eyes and looked down to hide his face. The doors he had been sitting atop of slowly began to open, and long, black hands slithered out to seize the woman. She turned quickly, trying to escape, but the arms wrapped around her legs and arms, pulling her back. She struggled, but the arms wouldn't budge. When she turned to see the open doors, one eye was staring back at her, large and menacing inside of the Gate. She turned back and began to flail around, searching for something that may help, but her attempts were in vain. As she was pulled into the Gate, the doors closed shut. But they were unable to muffle the screams that battered the blonde man's ears. He silently clutched them, rocking back and forth, trying to forget the woman. It was no use though, and he found himself remembering her last thought. _

Like a god on his throne.

_The man silently cursed the woman, and he cursed himself. _

I am no god_, he thought. But some distant voice silently whispered to him the words that haunted his existence in this Gate._

No, Edward Elric, you are not God.

_The words were leading to something he had heard before and he was already sickened by the sound, but at the same time he found himself holding back a grin. Why did he smile at what he knew was coming? Simple. He wasn't completely sane, especially not after _that.

You are something more.

_The man smiled freely then, any sickened feeling gone to be replaced by a pleasure only described as insanity. And, his smile only grew, eyes dialating and dark, until maniacal laughter slipped through his twisted grin._

You are Truth.


	5. Unwanted News

**I'm a horrible, horrible person. I can't believe I took so long to get this chapter out, and it's so SHORT! GRAH! **

**Yeah, i'm just really pissed right now...mostly at myself...haaa. The emo corner of woe has become my best friend. **

**Anyway, I really just want to thank everyone for reviewing and actually reading this story. I promise, promise, promise that I'll try to update more often! I hope the next chapter will be up by at least next Sunday (or is it this Sunday?)! If it isn't, you have permission to bitch me out. Until I die.**

**DISCLAIMER: I will never own Fullmetal Alchemist. Never. -emo corner-**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 5~Unwanted News**_

_Ring, ring, ring. _

"Huh?" A blond woman's head shot up from her knees, which had currently been pulled close to her chest and kept there by her encircled arms.

_Ring, ring, ring._

She jumped up quickly for the couch she had been crouching on, almost tripping and falling as she rushed to the shaking phone. She yanked it from the base and brought it roughly to her ear before it could ring again.

"What? Hello?" she shouted into the receiver. Low mumblings could be heard from the other end.

"Yes. Yes, this is the Rockbell residence. Winry Rockbell speaking." More mumblings.

"Yes, yes alright….what?" she shouted. The mumbling grew softer.

"Al? Al! How is he? Oh my god, where is he? How is he doing and where's Ed-" her frantic and worried shouting was cut off by the mumblings on the phone.

"W-What…do you mean?" her voice shook, and her hands began to shake. As the mumbling continued, the shaking steadily spread through her body, until she dropped the phone and fell to the floor in a shaking mass of sobs and wails. A small woman rushed down the stairs, alarmed by the sudden shouting and crying that echoed through the small house. When she saw her granddaughter sobbing uncontrollably in a helpless mass on the floor, she immediately rushed over and brought her arms around her shoulders.

"Winry? Winry, what happened?" The blond looked to the small woman, a stricken look twisting her features, and nothing but pure sadness drowning her bright blue yes.

"I-I…I have to go to Central, Granny." She whispered, attempting to separate her words from her whimpers.

"E-Ed…they said Edward is dead!"

* * *

Three hesitant knocks sounded at the door, pulling me out of my silence. I heard the knob tremble and turn, the door easing open and someone leaning in to peek through the crack.

"Alphonse Elric?" My eyes widened in shock, and I managed to push my head up from the stained pillow to stare at my visitor.

"May I come in?" Lt. Riza Hawkeye asked. My face twisted in confusion, but I attempted an assuring nod. Her blond hair and stern face disappeared for a moment, the door pulling back a bit before widening all the way and revealing the woman in her ever-present blue uniform. She marched forward in a dignified fashion, her arms held behind her back and obviously hiding something from my view. When she neared my bedside she paused, peering down at me as I stared up into her chocolate-brown eyes. Her arms came forward, revealing themselves and shoving a bouquet of bright blue flowers in my face. I only stared at them, bewildered.

"From everyone in the office," she started to explain, "Until they can deliver more personal gifts themselves. I volunteered to bring them to you, as Colonel Mustang was busy with his paperwork." She turned a bit towards the side table, scanning it up and down before she placed the flowers gently on its smooth surface, next to the bouquet that already sat there. In the same moment, she had pulled the lone chair a bit closer and now seated herself close to my side. She watched me expectantly. Why? I had no idea.

So, I turned my body towards her, struggling with my flimsy limbs and weak muscles, before propping my head on the pillow and resting my hand on the side rail. I stared back at her, honey eyes searching through her brown. I found nothing.

"When do you begin rehabilitation?" I flinched as the last word left her mouth, my fingers clenching around the metal rail and my face leaning into the pillow. I didn't answer, so she continued to speak. "Surely, you can't stay like this forever. You can't speak, you can't move, and you'll hardly be able to feed yourself when the time comes."

I only lay there, still and quiet, so she did the same. After what felt like hours, her arms reached forward slowly, her hands circling my own and prying my fingers from the rail. She leaned forward, looking down at me with softened eyes.

"I won't push you, but you have to be strong. We all have to." My lips quivered, and her lips curled up into a warm smile. It didn't entirely reach her eyes. "Face it, Al. He won't be coming back."

That's when I broke, a short wail escaping my constricting chest and salty tears rolling down my cheeks. Ms. Hawkeye reached forward to run her fingers through my hair, "Good, let it out. But, there's something else I have to tell you."

At the mention of more news, I pulled my hands up to rub at my eyes, sniffling and whimpering all the while. I could cry another time. When she thought I had quieted down, she pulled back and stood up. She turned and marched back to the door, and when she looked to me before leaving my room, her face was once again a stern mask. I awaited her news, and she gave me what I didn't want to hear.

"Winry will be coming by tomorrow. Be ready."

* * *

**Well, that's it for now. Please Review, it would make me ever so happy, and then I would definitely update faster! (shameless bribery)**


	6. Missing is the Key

**Hey, look, update! I'll try updating faster for you all, but I keep getting side-tracked by a very depressing APH fic i'm writing and the Yaoi's my friend's are asking me to write about kids in our class. Anyway, read on!**

**WARNING: I. Do. Not. OWN.**

**Chapter 6:**

I was propped up in the hospital bed now, fiddling absently with my boney fingers as I stared out the window. Winry was coming soon, whether I protested or not. I had almost tried to argue with Ms. Hawkeye about it, but all she did was send me a threatening stare and slip out of the room. I should've learned from all of the office incidents: it was pointless to argue with the Hawk's Eye. But, I wish I could've, because then maybe I wouldn't have to be sitting here dreading the moment Winry would walk through my door.

But, unfortunately, I couldn't change the past.

"Mr. Elric?"

I turned to the door, and met the bright green eyes of a hospital nurse. She startled me a bit, and it must have shown, because she sent me a small, reassuring smile.

"Mr. Elric, you have a visitor."

I think my heart almost jumped out of my throat when she turned back into the hallway.

"Ms. Rockbell? You can come in now."

And, just as the nurse stepped back to open the doorway, none other than Winry walkd into my room. She was wearing the same old khaki jumpsuit she always wore, along with a long white T-Shirt and a black jacket, and was holding her toolbox in a deathgrip. Her hair wasn't tied up, and it fell in just a way that perectly hid her face. The nurse patted her shoulder, sent another smile my way, and then slunk down the hall. Winry didn't move or say anything until the door clicked shut.

"Hey..." she started. I twitched uncomfortably.

The room was quiet, unlike her usual visits. Usually, brother would be fighting with her by now...She must've thought the same thing, because she held her toolbox tighter, her fingers turning white. Her shoulders were shaking.

"You...you got your body back! Isn't it wonderful? I'll have to hurry and make you some of that stew..." she trailed off, her distraction failing horribly, because the mention of stew was just another of the many things that could remind us of brother. Her shoulders only shook harder, now, and she decided to jump straight to the point.

"Al...is he really...g-gone?" her voice broke at the last word. I didn't bother answering (like I could if I'd wanted to). She dropped her toolbox, the wrenches and bolts inside spilling to the floor, and looked up at me. Her eyes were red, drowning in the tears that threatened to spill over. She rushed to my bedside, not hesitating to fall over the rail and onto my lap. She wrapped her arms around my torso, burying her face in my shoulder. I could only sit there, shocked by the pin pricks of sensation and pain that laced the warmth of her hold. She cried freely now, soaking my hospital clothes. I didn't mind; they were already stained.

She sobbed and sobbed, eventually drawing the attention of a nurse, so I twitched my arm a bit at her side, hoping to alert her. She looked up, her crying momentarily paused. I couldn't talk, so I looked back to the door, hoping she'd follow my gaze. She did, and immediately slid away from my bed. Instead she fell into the nearby chair, head resting heavily against the wall. She wouldn't look at me, opting to close her eyes and steady her breathing. The nurse left.

"Al..." she whispered. "I don't want to believe it. I've gotten so many calls, telling me how badly he's been hurt, and even how many _weeks_ he'd have to stay in the hospital, and I've rushed over only to find him sitting up and yelling at the nurses who tried to even bring a needle into the room. I've had to fix his automail countless times, and each of those times I'd find a new scar, almost always worse than the last, but he'd never complained. No matter the situation, no matter how dire of a condition he was in, he'd always make it. He's even survived fighting with immortals, for chrissake's! And now, after surviving so many other incidents, he's dead? Not only that, but missing?"

I froze.

"How do they know he's dead if there's no body!"

No one had told me that.

"God, Al, I just...I wish it wasn't true." I didn't pay attention to what she said, only one thought running through my mind:

_No body no body no body no body no body _

"Alphonse?"

_no body missing he could be alive..._

"Alphonse, are you okay?"

_He could be alive!_

"Alphonse!" I jumped, startled by Winry's sudden shout. She was leaning towards me, face painted with worry. "Are you okay? You zoned out on me..." I nodded quickly. She looked like she was about to argue, but instead let the issue drop in place of a change of topic.

"Well, I think I should be leaving now. I'm staying at a hotel nearby, and I'll be over again tomorow, along with Mr. Mustang and Ms. Hawkeye. They'll be here first, but i'll be coming soon after." She left the chair, moving to crouch over the place were she had left her toolbox, slowly picking up all of the pieces that had scattered. "I even brought this thinking he'd need it..." She frowned, quickly gathering the remaining pieces and rushing to the door. She stopped when she reached it, turning to face me with a forced smile on her face. "See you later!" And then she was gone.

I turned away, staring down at my lap, transfixed by my thoughts.

_Brother could be alive..._

I clenched my fists, struggling form the effort needed to do such a simple thing. I frowned, my face twisting in frustration. Why couldn't I have been healthy and ready! My limbs were weak and flimsy, barely able to follow the commands my mind sent them. I knew how to talk, but the muscles around my jaw seemed too weak to work properly. Even twisting my neck was a hassle! I needed to be up and running, so that I could leave this horrible hospital. I sighed angrily, then stared across the room at the plain beige wall. I knew what I'd have to do now, in order to move forward.

I'd need a good pair of legs.

* * *

**Sorry this was so short!**

**Can't wait for the next chapter! the story is going to get a bit more interesting~**

**Review, please! I love them reviews~**


	7. Freeing the Caged

**Ohmygaybabies I fail in the most epic proportions...i need to update more. I made a shcedule for myself, though, so hopefully I can write more! It's just really hard to find time with all of my summer homework...oh how I already despise honors classes...hah...**

**WARNING: Do I even have to say it?**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Freeing the Caged**

_Screaming._

_And Screaming._

_And **Screaming.**_

_That's all he'd heard for the past few days, weeks, months, **years**: he hadn't the slightest idea of how long he'd been here. Only that it felt like an eternity, and the debt he'd already never be able to pay was slowly increasing, crawling up his arms and legs and face in the form of crimson blood. No, it wasn't actually there, but with all of the lives he'd ruined and torn to shreds, it mine as well be. He was still perched atop the great stone doors, tattered red cloak hanging limply around him, his golden hair falling messily around his shoulders, and his automail breaking and splintering as wires threatened to burst out of once-well-aligned sockets and gears. The Gate had deemed it as foreign material, and therefore tried its best to draw it deep into the dark abyss. Fortunately, it wouldn't detach itself from Edward Elric's body._

Oh? Is something worng, Mr. Al-che-mist?

_Edward growled, his face lifting from his shaking hands as his golden eyes glared at the voice echoing in his mind._

_"Oh, no, nothing at all."_

Really? O-kay, hehe.

_"Fuck you!" Edward screamed, his voice echoing in the vast emptiness of the Gate, as he slammed his flesh-and-bone fist dangerously into the stone doors beneath him. Blood trickled slowly down the crevices of the door, painting the stone and his hand in crimson. _

Hahaha! What's wrong?, _the voice sang into the void. _You stopped trying to give yourself away a while ago, so why start again?

_"Who said I was trying to make an exchange?" Edward hissed, slowly drawing his fist away from the stone and instead threading his fingers into his wheat colored hair. "There's no way a demon like you would take what someone willingly offers!"_

Demon? Oh, and I thought I was God. Or was it Truth? Or...

_Edward froze, his eyes flashing angrily and his face turning dark as he threatened, "Don't you say it-!"_

_-_was it **_you?_**

_Edward screeched madly, launching himself from his throne atop the stone doors, and landed heavily on the 'floor' of the void he was encaged in. The impact shook through his metal leg, and many wires threatened to unwind themselves from the desperate mess of battered metal. Two bolts shot away from his knee cap, and the metal plate itself clattered to the floor. Ignoring the sparking of wires and grinding of rust, Edward spun to face the stone doors witth a deranged look haunting his face, and began hammering at the stone with his mismatched fists. With every hit, the doors shook, and blood spattered both the boy's skin and the carved doors, while at the same time metal bent and bolts struggled to hold as the wires underneath split and sparked. _

_"Shut up! Shut up! **Shut up!"** he screamed, ignoring the blood coating his face and his previously-stained coat. He continued to hammer away at the stone doors, ignoring the bone that peaked through his bloddied and torn fingers. And again, he screamed._

_"__I am **not** the fucking Truth!"_

Oh, but Edward, yes you are! You keep saying that I'm a demon and would never let anyone sacrifice what they offer, even if it is Equivalent Exchange...but you're wrong. You asked for so much when you came here, even bringing that _helpless_ Homunculus Father with you. You wanted everyone to be fixed, didn't you? And above all, you wanted your brother returned, yes?

_Edward paused in his enraged battering, his fists resting on the stone, "Y-you mean..."_

Yes, Mr. Alchemist! I gave you all of those things in return of your mental, physical, and spiritual enslavement! And not only did you give me_-_

_"Alphonse! Let me see Alphonse!" Edward demanded, pounding his fists on the doors once again. "Let me see him, you bastard!"_

Tsk-tsk, aren't you acting like a spoiled...slighty insane elementary brat. If you want your darling little brother, then _think-_think like _me-_and you'll know how to go see him!

_"Tch! God damn it!" Edward slammed his head against the doors, growling in frustration. Why the hell couldn't the Truth just be easy! Oh, wait, the truth being easy? Ha! Sighing, Edward sunk to the floor. With his fingers laced into his hair, he frowned and tried to_ once again_ to think of a way out of here..._

_Well. He could always..._

No. Just, no.

_"Well then. I don't see you helping."_

I am. As much as you'll allow me.

_"Haaah?"_

...I'm **you.** But that doesn't mean anything If you won't except it. You did the one time, and it was fine, if you ask me.

_"You're the Truth, not me! I. Am not. The **Truth**!"_

See? We're getting nowhere with your denial of...well, the Truth.

_"Fuck you."_

Technically that'd be mastu-

_"-Shut up!"_

Hehehe!

_Edward growled again, knocking his head against the doors. Damn the Truth! He _knew _he wasn't fully himself anymore, he _knew _that he had become Truth...but damnit if he gave himself up. He could get out without his help. Ed could do it, without the help of his new other-half. He could. He could! _

_Hopefully._

* * *

**_Update after...forever ;_;_**

**_I'll try to update soon, but I make no promises...reviews please? They mean love to a writer. _**


	8. One Step Forward

**I JUST FINISHED MY SECOND WEEK OF HIGH SCHOOL SO I WROTE THIS AS A GIFT TO MYSELF. SO YEA. (but i still have the rest of the year ;_;) **

**I actually wrote this almost four weeks ago, but my computer crashed and NOTHING. SAVED. **

**So it's late.**

**-_-"'**

**WARNING: I own nothing, except for this particular story's plot. **

**P.S.-HALLOWEEN. I'M SO EXCITED. (is gonna' cosplay H-Amaimon from Ao no Exorcist.)**

* * *

**Chapter 8: One Step Forward**

"Alright, Mr. Elric, I'm going to move you into your wheelchair now." I nodded at my nurse, Ms. Rosalice, who stood by my bedside with a wheelchair sitting ominously at her side.

I had only participated in three therapy sessions so far, from my room, and the doctor had mainly focused on the basics movements of my body. He had me practice moving my fingers, all togethere and then each one at a time, and then I would simply twist my wrist for a while. My elbows could bend in with no trouble, and I would wiggle my toes the best I could, then I started moving my ankle. That was just yesterday, and afterwards I had practiced trying to hold the weight of my upper body on my elbows and shoulders. I fumbled and flailed as I callapsed each time, until I managed to hold myself up for about a minute. Then, of course, I simply doubled over in exhaustion.

However, today, my doctor deemed me ready for a wheelchair. I couldn't yet opperate it on my own, but I would be able to travel about the hospital facility and get away from the loneliness of my bland room. Not saying that the hospital wasn't bland in it's own ways, but I could at least speak a bit with the other guests and patients.

"Mr. Elric, please extend your arms." Ms. Rosalice requested of me, having already placed the arm of the wheelchair parrallel to the guard rails of my bed. I did as she asked, extending my arms awkwardly to the side of my centered spot in the bed. She leaned forward, carefully yet sternly placing her hands below my shoulders and pulling my torso forward. I leaned towards her, hesitantly attempting to slide my body to the side of the bed. My knees pulled towards my chest as she pulled me towards the edge, and soon my feet slid over the side and onto the ground. Then, with her amr sunder my shoulders, she lifted me up and towards her, like someone would a child. I shook, and my arms quickly latched onto her forearms as I rose on trembling legs. With her lifting me, I was not holding my full weight, and managed to slide my feet forward as I turned and positioned myslef in front of the chair. In response, Ms. Rosalice turned herself and began to gently place me down. When I was safely and comfortably seated in the chair, she released my arms and backed away, while I let go of the breath I hadn't noticed I was holding. Ms. Rosalice stood tall in front of me, her hands on her hips and a triumphant smile on her face.

"Well! It looks like you get to move around now a bit, eh, Mr. Elric?" I smiled at her obvious joy.

"Y's, ah b't." I mumbled, trying to wrap my mouth and tongue around the sounds. I haven't only started therapy for my movement and coordination, but for my speech as well. I was completely incomprehensible at first, but now I could make out half-sentences and a few short words. Speech therapy wasn't very easy at first, considering how frustrating it could be to have to repeat the alphabet, your name, short words, and simple sentences multiple times for hours a day _every_ day. The work I put into therapy was certainly proving to be worth it, though.

"Is there anywhere special you would like to go today? It is your first adventure around this _wonderful_ facility!" Ms. Rosalice asked kindly, walking around and squeezing past the bedside table in order to take hold of the wheelchairs handles. She kicked at one of the wheels, unlcoking the safety break, and began to turn me to the door.

"Hah...cafet'r'a?" I suggested happily. Ms. Rosalice chukled and wheeled me out of the room, only pausing to open the door and guide me into the hall. It wasn't very different from my room. Bleak off-white walls randomly decorated by a painting or interuppted by another door, and floors made of dirty white-and-blue checkered tiles. The hall was relatively empty, with only the occasional passing nurse and the sound of my chairs' wheels accompanied by Ms. Rosalice's light steps. Eventually, we came to a two way intersection, and she rolled us both down the right corridor. It was small, only four doors on each wall (two bathrooms) and large double doors at the end. She pushed us both through, and I was met with the sight of a plethora of round wooden tables and a large kitchen set off to the very end. We rolled straight to it, and I was struck by the pure smell of warming stew and roasting meat. I hummed in delight.

"Oh, doesn't it just smell wonderful in here? It's usually pretty full, but we must have hit it at just the right time." It wasn't full at all, only a few twenty people scattered about the large room. I was more focused on the buffet-style cafe table then the others around me. "Unfortunately...you aren't allowed to eat regular food yet." My face must have practically shattered, because Ms. Rosalice panicked trying to come up with something else, "b-but I think you can have something to drink!" I nodded, and readily pointed at one of the drinks listed on a board behind the counter.

"I wo'ld l'ke _milk_, pl'ase."

I grinned inwardly to myself as Ms. Rosalice nodded and demanded for my drink.

_"Why can't you just drink your milk, brother? It will help you to grow-"_

_"-Who the hell are you calling so small he needs to drink some damn mysterious cow liquids to make him taller!"_

_"...I never said that, brother!"_

"Here we are, a nice little corner table!" I jumped at the sound of the woman's voice, noticing at once that we had migrated away from the counter and over to a round table in a semi-secluded corner of the cafeteria. Ms. Rosalice placed my tray in front of me, holding nothing but a small glass of milk, and then placed her own tray of salad across from me.

"Now, remember, drink it slowly. You've been recoperating for quite a while, but your stomache may not be able to handle just it yet!" I nodded and reached forward, wrapping my fingers securely around the glass.

"Th'nk y'u." She smiled.

"Oh, it's no problem, dear." I nodded and brought the glass to my lips, slowly tipping it forward and drinking.

Milk. Tasted. Wonderful. It may not truly have much of a taste, but after being deprived of my senses for years and living on an IV drip for weeks, it was the most amazing thing I've ever had. The pure, wonderous moment instantly lit up my face, and I fought hard not to tilt the glass forward and drown donwn all of the liquid. Ms. Rosalice took a hurried bite of her salad, and then made the mistake of looking at my face. She dropped her fork and started coughing into her hand, the choked sound of a laugh struggling to escape her throat. I quickly placed down my glass and reached as close to her as I could from across the table.

"M-ms. Ros'li'e!"

_hack, hack, cough!_

"S-sorry, Mr. Elric. Your face was just...it looked like a baby drinking juice for the first time!"

I blinked.

And then my face heated a bit.

And I was sure I was blushing after Ms. Rosalice giggled at my expression.

"Oh, don't worry. It was just so adorable. Although, a seventeen-year-old probably doesn't like to be told he's cute, huh?" I chuckled awkwardly and settled back into my seat, taking another sip of my milk. I made sure not to make the same face as before, but I was fairly sure I was still a bit flushed in embarrassment.

We finished our 'lunch' rather quickly after that, me taking my time with my drink and her scarfing down her salad. She stood and made her way to the garbage, and then back to wheel me away. We manuevered around the few other guests, including a little girl with onyx curls who had run up to give me an apple, and made our way into the hall. We took a left at the intersection, the way we had come. I frowned a bit as I noticed the direction in which we were going. Ms. Rosalice peered down from above me, noticing the dissapointment on my face.

"Sorry, hun. You've had enough adventure for today, so I'm taking you back to your room."

I sighed, the look still evident on my face. She smiled, the tiniest hint of a smirk threatening at the corner of her lips.

"Don't sound so glum," she started, a prideful glint in her eyes, "I have a little surprise for you."

* * *

**_Thank you to _**_The Curse of Forever, Lazy Gaga, I-stabbed-him-with-the-pencil **(guilty as well)**, Joker Oak, ConfusedBunny, ShiningPikachu, Vincent Sansa Halestorm, hahasux4u, **and **lumisakom **for reviewing this story! I'm so sorry my updates are so random and unpredicatable, I need to try harder to get these chapters up every week or two. But I promise I won't give up on it, so please continue to give me your wonderful reviews!**_

_**Also, a thanks to all of those who've favorited and alerted this story! Once again, I apologize for the random updates, but I'm trying! **_

**_P.S.-This story is reaching it's one-year anniversary, I believe._**


End file.
